


New Job

by Emily (JustAround)



Series: August 2018 Fic-A-Day [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAround/pseuds/Emily
Summary: Percy knew the topic of his job would come up during family dinner.  It was unexpected, after all, that he refused to return to his old job at the Ministry.





	New Job

It was during a lull in the conversation that Molly Weasley turned to her third eldest son and asked, “Percy, tell us about this new job of yours. I don’t believe you’ve mentioned much of it.”

Percy paused in mid-sip, his tea cup resting on his bottom lip as he suddenly found his entire family’s attention on him. Taking advantage of the precious few seconds he had in finishing his drink, he placed the cup carefully down on the saucer and met his mother’s expectant gaze.

After the Second Wizarding War, as the history books were now calling it, Percy Weasley could not bring himself to return to his previous position at the Ministry of Magic. The atrocities he had witnessed there were almost enough for him to swear of the magical world for good, part of him wanting to find the seldom mentioned family member that was an accountant, living happily in the Muggle World. But with the death of Fred, he could never dream of abandoning his family. Not after they welcomed him back so easily after his actions during the war.

Plus, he couldn’t imagine living without magic.

Still, he found himself drifting after the War. Even Kingsley Shacklebolt himself could not convince Percy to return to the Ministry. Instead, he found work writing articles for a few esoteric volumes of magic and helping out at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. He may never have been a prankster, but he was an extremely skilled wizard and George needed all the help (and support) he could get. Percy could have continued drifting for years if it hadn’t been for the advice from one his former colleagues in the Department of Mysteries.

Clearing his throat, Percy explained, “Well, yes, I’ve been quite reticent to discuss the company, as it is one of the few Muggle-run companies given a Ministry exception to operate within the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy. They collect documents and literature around the world, all concerning different legends and beliefs, some of which deal with the Wizarding World. Since very few wizards and witches are able to live in the Muggle world, this company passes on any relevant information to the Ministry and acts as a repository for the rest.”

He paused, taking a quick glance around at the rest of his family, and found most were staring at him as if he had grown a second head. Percy hid his smug satisfaction, knowing his dry explanation was enough to bore the majority of them, and family hijinks would be enough to occupy the rest. A simple wandless spell caused a large noise echoed directly above him, followed by a muttered ‘oops’ by George. As if choreographed, the other members of his family pushed away from the table and scrambled upstairs to discover what exactly had occurred.

Soon, it was only Percy at the table. Allowing his smug grin to show, he discretely pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and read the latest text.

_Dawn Summers: If they ask about us, find a way to distract, okay? At least until Willow can figure out how to get all of us to the Burrow without someone wandering off because of the Muggle Repellent Charm_.

Percy quickly texted back a simple - _Done_ \- before hiding the phone back into his robes. With that done, he pushed away from the table and made his way towards the stairs and the rest of his family. His family tended to forget he did work at the prank shop for awhile; turns out, even he could learn something from the twins. Especially when he knew exactly what was stored in the upper stories of the Weasley house and the best way to manipulate it for his own intentions.


End file.
